1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for delivering fluid to a rotating body. Particularly, this invention is directed toward an assembly for delivering a fluid from a stationary manifold to a rotary manifold mounted about and rotating with a rotary mill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to those familiar with the technology it would be desirable to introduce a fluid to a grinding mill during the grinding operation. The fluids are introduced for a variety of purposes including cooling and dust reduction. As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,827 to S. C. Pierce dated Sept. 10, 1957, it is advantageous to introduce the fluid to the mill at predetermined points in the mill. The Pierce patent introduces the fluid to the mill through a cam/valve arrangement whereby scoops located on the mill shell collect fluid from a bath. When the scoops rotate with the mill to the top of the rotation, a cam opens a valve located within the scoop to permit the fluid to fall from the scoop into the interior of the mill.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,364 to W. Wieland dated Aug. 24, 1965, describes a grinding mill apparatus including a fluid supply which extends into the mill along the mill's axis of rotation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,547 to H. Kronstad dated Jan. 15, 1952, discloses an invention for the lateral injection of fluid to a mill. The Kronstad invention incorporates a wind box encircling the outside of a mill. The rotary motion of the mill forces air through the wind box and into the mill.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,216,667 to G. F. Downs dated Feb. 20, 1917, discloses an apparatus from delivering gases from a stationary source to a rotary kiln. The kiln is equipped with a rotary manifold mounted to the kiln shell. Conduits permit passage of the gas from the manifold to various locations along the kiln shell. A nonrotary annular plate is positioned against the manifold and secured gas-tight by springs forcing the plate against the rotating manifold. A wind box, connected to a stationary gas source, is mounting on the plate and permits passage of gas to the manifold for subsequent delivery to the kiln.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,370 to Rossi dated May 9, 1972, discloses a gas delivery manifold for use with a rotary kiln. In the Rossi patent, a gas manifold is positioned at one end of a rotary kiln. The manifold consists of two axially spaced rotary walls which rotate with the kiln. The walls are connected by a stationary sleeve which is connected by a conduit to a gas supply source. Connecting tubes mounted on the kiln extend to the rotary walls of the manifold. Gas is fed to various locations of the kiln by delivering the gas to the manifold through the stationary sleeve. The gas passes from the manifold through the connecting tubes and is delivered to the kiln.